A Night in the Mysterious Sword House
by Proudturtlecrab
Summary: EVERYONE remembers that night Takashi and Saeko spent together in the Mysterious Sword House. I wonder what happened when the candle light finally dimmed. Hmmm? M FOR LEMON. First smut: R&R. PLEASE!


**a Night in the Mysterious Sword House.**

"What a relief. Look what I found, Saeko." Takashi stepped out from behind the fiery curtains holding his blue backpack.

"Whataya mean? Found what?" Saeko sat on the ground. With her uniform now dry, she felt like normality had finally returned to her. She thought again. Normality was never her style.

"Wana know what?" Takashi reached a hand deep into the bag. He pulled out a little green bag with two holes on the very top. "Here it is." He held it out to Saeko, his warm amber eyes encouraging her to take it. She reached out and grasped the bag. It felt squishy. Maybe it was food?

The kendo champion stared down at the bag. She was not very much concerned with what it was. Saeko was only thinking of what happened in the park earlier. What was she thinking? She felt guilty. What would have happened if she turned into one of Them? She would have left Takashi alone. Without her, he might not have been able to make it to Saya's.

Takashi leaned in close but Saeko didn't move. She kept her eyes on the green package. She saw Takashi raise his left hand to the side of his face. Saeko felt his hair push against her own. His smell was intoxicating, but in a good way. A _very_ good way.

Takashi whispered, "It's some kinda porta- potty. You can have it." Saeko's eyebrows shot up and a surprised noise escaped her lips. She let out a soft giggle and leaned back. Her hand shot up to cover her blushing face. With her blue eyes squinting slightly, she laughed some more. Her friend smiled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He leaned back on both his hands. With his chin held high and his eyes closed, he said, "I figured you'd find it quite handy! Soo.."

"No, you're right." Her hand relocated from her face to the center of her chest. "Thank you," she smiled a sweet smile and let another giggle out. "Thanks a lot." Very rare for a ruthless kendo champion. A light, rosy blush still tinted her cheeks.

At that moment, Saeko knew she could trust Takashi. He might have been all business when it came to Them, but he still had a huge heart. He could make her laugh. She _was not_ happy to be in the situation they were both in now, but she _was_ happy to be in this situation with Takashi.

. . . . . . . .

The two sat on the green mat, eyes facing away from each other.

"So you're not going to ask?" Saeko broke the elongated silence.

"For you to act that way," Takashi explained, "I guess it was something very serious." He stole a glance at Saeko. Her head was down, the ends of her purple hair touching the floor. Her brows were furrowed. He studied her low, V- cut, uniform top. He tried to redirect his attention but the way she was sitting made her chest pop out.

Suddenly, she shifted her weight from the left to the right. Takashi found her eyes once again.

"If you don't mind, I just wana talk about it. You brought it up after all."

How could he say no to such a beautiful girl? Takashi turned to face her, giving her all of his attention. She seemed to need it, which was extremely out of the ordinary.

The wind blew outside the house. The two friends could hear the trees rustle as their leaves were blown from the branches. They were both happy the only thing they didn't hear was Them. Their slow moaning voices echoed inside each of the survivors' minds. It haunted their dreams at night. It reminded them that they were not safe. No one was.

"I started thinking about it. The fear." Saeko was having a hard time speaking about this.

"Because you saw the little kids? Is that it?" Takashi was pressed on finding out why Saeko acted the way that she did. It was out of character.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't about them at all." Saeko's voice was low. "Remember you asked me, at the sandbar, if I've ever had a crush on someone." This was more of a reminder than a question.

Takashi's expression turned from calm and attentive to surprise and embarrassment. "Oh yeah! About that… I'm sorry." Takashi's eyes drooped down, he focused on the pattern on the mat.

"It's okay!" Saeko interjected, not wanting Takashi to feel bad. "I mean, hasn't everyone? Can't get this far without having a crush… on someone." She looked down. "I never told them how I felt. I just don't think I have the right to." The sword Takashi had found earlier rested on the mat between them. Its gold colors glistened in the light of the candle.

"But I think you can get anyone you want," Takashi thought out loud in a confused tone.

"Even though I almost killed someone?" The words were hanging off Saeko's lips at every moment until up to this point, just dying to slip off. Takashi felt a slight pang in his heart at these words as his back straightened and a surprised grunt fled his lips. Sure, he knew Saeko was tough but there _must _have been a reasonable explanation for this!

Despite his effort, his eyes still widened. "Uhhh," Takashi murmured. He was speechless. He prayed for Saeko to hurry up and tell the story.

"Four years ago. I was attacked on the street at night." She paused for just a second, letting the words sink in. "I had a practice sword with me. I started hitting him, and once I started, I- I didn't stop. I- I couldn't stop!" Her volume started to grow louder. "It was.. He was.." She let her words mash together. "After I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home in the police car."

"But i- it was just self defense!" Takashi exclaimed.

"It might have started out that way," Saeko admitted. "But to be honest," she paused again, this time longer. Her volume lowered once again. "I enjoyed it." Takashi's expression remained the same. "Just letting the rage out, against someone. That was nothing but joy."

Saeko's face twisted with the memory. "When I realized I had the upper hand, I felt so calm, and I pretended I was terrified. And then when I had him," her voice dipped lower, "I fought back." A dramatic and sinister sound took refuge in her voice then. "I fought until there was nothing but blood, and bones! It was bliss!" Saeko's chest heaved up and down as she went on with her story. "Absolute, total, pleasure!" She emphasized each word. Again, her voice changed in volume. "That's me!" She screamed. "Me!" She slapped her hand on her chest. "That's who I am! Can't you see?!" Manic activity raced in her gorgeous blue eyes. Somehow, Takashi found it attractive.

"The feeling of power!" Saeko went on. "The control over _someone else's _life! I _loved_ it!" She shook her head wildly back and forth. "Does anyone like that deserve love?!" A wheezing laugh came out of her mouth.

"But!" Takashi shouted. "Ever since this has happened, I felt that way too!" He wanted her to understand that she was not bad!

"You became that way after this happened, but I was like that before." Saeko's seductive voice filled the room's air.

Takashi squinted his eyes and in a stern voice commanded, "Don't say that."

"Nothing about me has changed," the beautiful but crazy girl argued back. "I realized that in front of the fountain. It almost feels, like it's gotten worse." The low sound to her voice signified that she believed there was no hope.

Takashi couldn't bear it anymore. How could she say such terrible things about herself!? Every person was to go through hardships in their life, maybe some more difficult than others. Even then, Takashi believed that a person could have good in their heart, and was capable of love and compassion. The brown haired boy reached down and planted his hand on top of Saeko's. He saw her expression change and her eyes widen. Oh her eyes. He loved her eyes.

The two exchanged gasps. Some of them were surprised, some of them were tired, and some of them were full of comfort. They stared into each other's eyes for a long couple of minutes, but it was not awkward. The feelings they had for one another _were_ there. Neither of them could deny it! Who were they trying to kid?! They were crazy for each other and just holding in their desperation to be close to the other only made it worse. The tension clouded their brains. They both had their own problems with love. Takashi was in love with Rei! But he _did_ have feelings for Saeko; they could maybe even rival the ones he had for Miss Miyamoto someday. And Saeko just flat out believed that she didn't _deserve_ love, but Takashi knew better. A person needed love to grow.

Takashi bent forward, closing the distance between Saeko and himself. He looked over her entire face. She wanted to kiss him; more than kiss, actually. He could tell. Her eyes trailed down his face and landed on his lips. She licked hers. She looked back to Takashi's eyes and saw nothing but lust.

Leaning forward some more, Takashi smashed his lips against Saeko's. She let out a moan as she forced her jaw forward, kissing him back. Slowly, both their mouths opened and their fluids mixed. Tongues danced together. The wet flooded both their mouths as their tongues explored mouths.

Saeko felt the edge of Takashi's sharp, straight teeth with the tip of her tongue. She pulled back slightly and pinched his bottom lip with her teeth. She sucked on it before letting it go. His lip snapped back to its rightful place. Saeko sat there, staring into Takashi's eyes, daring him to make the next move.

He obliged. Takashi couldn't hold it back any longer. He forced Saeko to lie down on her back by getting on top of her. Her legs spread apart as she felt the bulge in Takashi's pants growing larger near her soft spot. Takashi kissed Saeko's neck, up and down. He moved from her throat, to her collarbone, to her shoulders, to her jaw. Slowly, his mouth made his way up to her ear. He bit down on her earlobe. A squirming Saeko moaned with pleasure underneath the weight of Takashi's body as the heat in her chest and _other areas _grew hotter. He took this as a green flag.

Takashi unbuttoned Saeko's shirt, scratching her skin with his finger nails every few seconds. He placed a hand on the small of Saeko's back and pulled her upwards so he could remove the shirt entirely. Now, all Saeko was wearing was her purple laced bra and jet black thong. Her skirt had come off earlier.

He let Saeko fall back down into her previous position, but he still sat upright on top of her. She reached her arm out to feel the lump through Takashi's pants. Suddenly, Takashi grabbed her hand and pinned it to the ground, doing the same to the other. He moved back and forth on top of her soaking wet clit. Saeko's fingers dug into the green mat as they both moaned together. She wanted it so bad. She wanted him to be _inside_ of her.

Continuing to dry hump Saeko, Takashi shed his black jacket. He threw it to the side. Once again, Saeko reached up and fingered at his blood red shirt. She felt his rock hard abs through the fabric. Saeko sat up underneath Takashi and smashed her lips to his. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His brown hair was all ruffled and even crazier than usual. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and intertwined her fingers in the locks. Using all of her power, she flipped Takashi off of her lap and onto his back. She rolled over on top of him. Saeko glanced up at his face and saw that he was shocked and a little surprised. She liked it.

"Tell me what you want, Takashi." Saeko's voice was so seductive Takashi had to swallow a lump in his throat that was actually bigger than the one in his pants just so he could breathe.

"I- I, I want you to-"

"Say it, Takashi." Miss Busujima already knew what he wanted but what she really wanted was for him to say it. She nibbled at his ear.

"I want you to suck it!" Takashi grabbed a handful of her lavender hair and forced her head down to between his legs. His cock was hard against Saeko's lips, even through his jeans. Saeko didn't waste any time getting his jeans off as her nimble fingers removed his belt and undid his zipper. Sweat poured off of Takashi's face.

Once Takashi's pants were off, he shoved Saeko's mouth back down to his cock. She licked his member through his underwear as she slowly pulled it off, revealing the stiffness and length of it. Both their eyes widened as Saeko stroked it with her hands. She looked up at Takashi, smirked, raised an eyebrow and took him in her mouth. Her hands cupped his balls.

"Aggggh!' Takashi screamed with pleasure. "Ohhhh yeaaaah." Saeko sucked on his dick like she was trying to dry her mouth on it. "Keep going." Saeko continued licking his shaft, all around the sides. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth as she used her other hand to finger her own pussy.

Takashi shoved Saeko's mouth down on his cock. She gagged as the piece of meat made its way down her throat.

"Sit on it," Takashi demanded. Saeko scootched her way up Takashi's body. She was eager. Saeko straddled Takashi and pushed her butt down. The head of Takashi's cock poked at the entrance of Saeko's clit.

Takashi couldn't stand it any longer. He pushed his cock into Saeko using his hand. She was so tight! She screamed from the pain as her cherry popped. A tiny bit of blood trickled out of her as Takashi picked up the pace. He wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist as he smacked her ass with the other hand. Takashi moved a hand up her body and grabbed her breasts. They were huge. Taking a handful, Takashi pulled Saeko closer to him. He teased her nipples with his tongue. He sucked strongly on her tits and even bit down when he felt the goose bumps.

Takashi picked up the pace as Saeko screamed louder and louder. She would soon reach her climax. He wanted to come inside of her. He kept going and going until he felt the tingle in his dick. The pressure of her walls closing around his cock felt so damn good he just had to scream.

"Takashi.. you're going to cum.. inside!"

"Hells yeah," he gasped. The motions didn't cease, in fact, they increased even more!

Finally, his warm juices shot out inside of Saeko. With a grunt he smacked her ass a couple more times until she let her body fall forward to rest on Takashi's chest. The two laid like this for a while before readjusting for sleep.

"That was amazing…" Saeko was relishing in the feeling of Takashi cuming inside of her.

"Hells.. yeah.." her partner replied, still out of breath. Saeko giggled.

"Think we can get up a little early in the morning to do it again?" Saeko winked at Takashi.

"Hah! That's not even a question." He reached over and pecked her cheek. "But for now, let's sleep. We need our energy."

"Of course."

The two slept through the night. They were so exhausted that not even the constant, not pleasurable moans from Them continued on and on.


End file.
